This invention relates to a method and a device for treating waste printed circuit boards with molten tin or its alloy, particularly to one adapted to recover copper and other metals from waste printed circuit boards.
Disqualified printed circuit boards may be made not a little in their manufacturing process, and besides, good printed circuit boards will become useless and be discarded after a long period of use or become old-style to be displaced with new ones. Then waste printed circuit boards should have to be treated with special methods, otherwise they never fail to pollute our living environment.
However, printed circuit boards used in industries may have multiple metal layers, which are very difficult to be stripped off. So, various methods such as incineration, crush, pickling, floatation, solidification thermal cracking, etc. are in use for treating discarded printed circuit boards. Nevertheless, none of these methods are quite ideal, too complicated to result in high cost in treatment.